Devil Child (One Shot)
by ThereIsNoDoggo
Summary: The Citrus Hills psychic, Meryl, has gone from loved to hated in no time at all. At a time in her life where her only way of coping is aggression for attention, a young boy helps her feel a little less alone in the world. (Based on the fan game formly known as Mother 4).


Meryl lied in her bed daydreaming. She wasn't thinking about anything in particular, she simply allowed her mind to cling onto any stray thoughts that drifted through her subconscious. It was a feeling she wasn't accustomed to, since she was usually always doing something with her time. However, Meryl snapped back to reality when a drop of holy water had found its way into her eye.

Oh right. I'm being exorcised.

Even with the priest's around her chanting various Bible verses, she found tuning them out to be easy. Meryl quickly found herself lost in thought once more, this time about everything that brought her to this moment.

From the moment she was born, Meryl became a local celebrity. She found it flattering being called names such as "The Purple Princess" or "The Virtuous Violet," but public perception on her changed rather quickly when she became 10 years old. Meryl's 10th birthday landed on a school day, and the bully of her class was in a particularly foul mood that day. Up until this point Meryl had never picked a fight with anyone, and if that bully hadn't spontaneously combusted, the event may have been passed off as Meryl developing a rebellious strike. Instead it would be a day of sorrow for the bully's family, and they day Meryl's life was flipped on its head.

Now Meryl found herself being called much less flattering names. "Witch," "freak," "monster," and even "devil child" on more than one occasion. In an instant she went from being adored to being public enemy number one. It would not be the last time Meryl would pick a fight either. Soon she found ways to hone her abilities, using them for self defense and just cause general mischief. What everyone focused on however, was the fact she had these powers to begin with. The town of Citrus Hills ran wild with rumors on what granted Meryl these supernatural abilities. Many linked her purple hair to these powers, so even that was no longer safe from ridicule. It was generally accepted, however, that Meryl was the victim of some kind of demonic possession. It would explain her supernatural powers and sudden hostility. What they didn't know was that Meryl had been gifted with psychic abilities, and she chose to misuse them feeling there would be no consequences.

In one sense, Meryl was right about there being no consequences. Never once was she reprimanded by a teacher, her parents, or any figure of authority. Even the law refused to do anything about her. On the other hand, however, the true consequence came in her reputation being completely destroyed. No longer would she be greeted by warm smiles from the townspeople, instead she was met with fear and hostility from them. Meryl believed she was on top of the world and that people would admire her for her abilities and what she could do with them. In the end though, she got the exact opposite of what she wanted. Now she was feared by her own parents, forcing them to turn to a ritual shunned by the very people who created it.

Meryl never knew where her powers had come from, and she almost didn't want to know. All she knew was that they were likely not demonic in nature, if the ineffectiveness of the exorcism was anything to go by. When the ritual had finally ended, Meryl wasn't even aware it had. She allowed her thoughts to lull her to sleep.

The next day seemed like any other day. Meryl attended school, this time even more aware of how much everyone feared her. She was truly alone, with no one by her side to comfort her, as they all feared she would lash out in response. This didn't stop Meryl from going with her usual routine, however. She still went to the same tree she would always go to read whatever comic book she picked off the newsstand, hiding said comic with whatever book her class happened to be reading at the time. This would have been like any other day, if not for the appearance of an unfamiliar face.

"Hi! Can I sit with you?"

Meryl had never seen this boy before. He seemed slightly younger than her, and shorter than her to boot. His hair was unkempt but it somehow suited him. His attire consisted of green striped tee-shirt, denim jeans, and a pair of dirty red sneakers. His smile carried a very warm and genuine demeanor, he actually wanted to have a conversation.

"Sure, I guess."

Meryl wasn't sure how to feel. She couldn't even remember the last time someone had tried to talk to her was, outside of when she picked fights. The boy plopped down on the ground next to her, and the awkward silence quickly settled in.

"So… what's your name?"

"Meryl."

"Oh cool. Uh, my name is Travis."

Travis had a friendly demeanor, but was clearly not a social type. He frequently struggled to find the right words to say which led to a lot of "ums" and "uhs" that never led anywhere. Still, he made an effort to keep the conversation going.

"So um, whatcha reading?"

"X-Men."

"Really? I read that too! Can I see which issue your reading?"

"Oh, sure I guess."

Travis was clearly an avid fan, as immediately recognized the issue and proceeded to point out a lot of little details Meryl had not noticed. It was almost charming hearing him talk so passionately about a simple comic book.

"I guess I rambled for a bit, uh sorry."

"Oh, it's okay! It was kinda fun hearing you analyze it like that."

"Oh uh, thank you."

Quickly the awkward silence returned. If it had gone on for a minute longer, Meryl would have walked away, but Travis' still persisted on talking.

"I like your hair."

"I, uh, thank you… your hair is nice too ya know."

"Pfft, yeah right. I don't even brush it, it just kinda stays there, gradually getting poofyer."

"Well it works on you. My hair isn't even a normal color, at least your hair is brown."

"Well there's nothing wrong with dyeing your hair! I think your hair looks great."

"Huh? Oh right you don't know."

"Don't know what?"

"This isn't dyed, it's natural."

For a brief moment Travis stood awestruck. Meryl had not expected him to believe her like that, especially while giving a reaction like that. Travis' immediate acceptance to this made Meryl chuckle.

"Wait really!?"

"Yeah, hehe. I don't know why, I was just born this way."

"That's so cool! Actually, I have something I was born with too!"

"Really? Can I see?"

"You promise not to tell anyone?"

"Why, what is it?"

"Uh, just watch!"

Travis was seemingly scaning the area for other people, making sure no one watched what he was about to do. He saw a small bird in front of them and stuck his right hand out.

Travis tried PK Flash!

A blinding flash of light came from Travis' hand. In an instant, the bird in front of him was completely paralyzed. "Paralysis again," Travis muttered to himself. Travis turned to Meryl only to notice that she was bawling her eyes out. Meryl wasn't even sure why she was crying, she simply couldn't help herself.

"Oh no, oh no, I messed up! Uh, take my hand!"

"Wh-what?"

"Just do it!"

Meryl placed her hand in Travis' palm, expecting nothing in particular to happen.

Travis tried Healing β!

A soft green light emanated from Travis' hand. The tears had stopped, and Meryl felt her throat begin to clear up.

"What happened?"

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't think Flash would affect you too, I guess the light is bigger than I thought. But I healed your crying though!"

"Yeah you did… thank you."

"Uh, no problem! Maybe I should just try a less dangerous technique, watch this!"

Travis stood up this time, placing his right index and middle finger on his forehead and extending his left hand.

Travis tried Shield α!

An orb made from a soft blue light suddenly enveloped Travis. Seeing this made Meryl's eyes widen, as she finally realized what was going on.

"You're… you're like me."

"Huh?"

"You're like me! I can do stuff like that too! Watch!"

Meryl put down her book and got up excitedly. She closed her hands together and stuck out both her index and middle fingers and thumbs to create finger guns. She aimed her hands at a lone bush.

Meryl tried PK Fire α!

A small spark let loose from fingertips and found its way to the bush she was pointing at, lighting it on fire. Travis watched in amazement, even having powers himself he had never seen anything like what Meryl did.

"That was so cool! Even I can't do that! What else can you do!?"

"Uh, I can freeze things, and make lighting strike sometimes."

"Woah! That sounds awesome!"

"Uh, hehe, thanks."

For the first time in a long time, Meryl was receiving admiration, and it felt good, but not quite the same. She could tell Travis truly meant everything he said to her, it made his compliments resonate with her more. Meryl didn't dwell on Travis' kindness for long though, as she had many other things he wished to ask him.

"So you were really born with your powers?"

"Yeah! At least I think I was, I didn't start noticing them till I was 10."

"I was the same way. I didn't even know I had powers till my 10th birthday!"

"Woah, now that's a coincidence."

"Hehe yeah, I guess so. So where are from, Travis? I don't think I've ever seen you around before."

"Oh I came from Belring actually."

"Belring? That's pretty far, how did you even get here?"

"I just walked here. I'm not sure why though, it's like something is calling me here, something I can't explain. Whatever it is I want to find it and hopefully go back home."

"Well that sounds important, do you have an idea of where to go?"

"I think I feel whatever force is compelling me to come here somewhere around this area, but I can't seem to find it. I might just call it a day and check in at the hotel at this rate."

"Oh yeah, it's getting late. I should go home soon…"

"Oh you should, right… I guess I'll see you around?"

"Right back ya, hehe…"

That would have been the end of it Meryl hadn't remembered one more question she wanted to ask. She quickly turned back around to yell at Travis.

"Hey, wait!"

"Huh?"

"Why did you stop to talk to me anyway?"

"Oh! I, uh, well, I, you-"

"I what?"

"You seemed lonely and… I don't know I guess I was hoping I could cheer you up and we could be… friends."

Meryl wasn't sure how to react. Not only had she found someone that was accepting of her powers, but they genuinely wanted to be friends as well. It all felt rather surreal to her, but she wasn't about to complain.

"Oh yeah dude! We can be friends! And uh, thanks for trying to help, that was sweet of you."

"Oh! Hahaha, thanks! I guess I'll see you later then?"

"Yeah! Maybe I can see you tomorrow and help you find that important something that brought you here."

"Sounds good to me!"

"Alright then! We'll meet back here tomorrow afternoon, right?"

"Yep! Now I've gotta get to that hotel! See you later!"

"Bye!"

As Meryl watched Travis run off, she felt a certain warmth inside her. She had never met a boy like Travis until now. Someone so awkward yet so charming, someone who carried such a strong aura of kindness, and who shared similar abilities to her own. Meryl grabbed her book and ran home, eagerly awaiting the next day.

For the first time in a long time, Meryl no longer felt alone.

_Author's Note_

_Hey, I'm alive! I haven't been super motivated to write recently, but I'm trying to get myself back on track. Next time (if there is one) I want to branch out to a new series. Keep an eye out for a certain blue streak in my next story!_


End file.
